


Silent Sith

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gags, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux exerts his control over Kylo, ensuring the Sith does not get mouthy today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).



Hux smiled as he opened the box in front of the other, revealing the contents inside. Carefully he picked the object up, dangling it between his fingers. “Do you know what this is?” he asked.

Kylo frowned as he looked at the object. Slowly he shook his head, looking into Hux’s eyes for some kind of explanation. “No,” he confessed.

“Open your mouth and I’ll show you,” Hux hummed. He smiled as the other’s eyes widened and waited for Kylo to obey before pressing the white ball into his mouth, strapping it around his head to keep it in place. “This stays on until I command you to take it off, understood?”

Slowly Kylo nodded and he whined as Hux put his helmet back on.

“We don’t want anyone else to know you’re my little whore, do you?” Hux teased. He snickered at the muffled whimpers coming from the other’s helmet. “Let’s go. We have a base to run.”


End file.
